A Troubled Love/ Heero and Relena
by ZenithMarkeese
Summary: Set after Endless Waltz Heero's feelings for Relena start manifesting themselves far more then usual. Will Heero finally open up to the blonde hair representative when Dorothy has words with him? Part one of perhaps three parts maybe more. Not a fic with


Authors note: Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.............. is there anything as bad as romance? *Dodges romance books thrown at him from all the people who have enjoyed those types of books. Little kid comes up a few seconds later and kicks him in the shin.* OKAY! OKAY! It's just bad for me! *Still gets angry glares* Gulp, oh well for those of you who don't know this IS a romance. Kinda outside my expertise, but for some reasons I felt like writing it…….. maybe I should get my head checked…….. *Catscan machine is thrown at him but it just shatters on impact. Zenith stands unharmed.* Oh well anyway this is the first part of a series of fics I'm going to do with romances with Heero+Relena, Hilde+Duo and Trowa+Quatre. Each one will be tied in and will be able to be read in any order! Anyway hope you like it and be warned this is a fic that I made that tries to NOT do that whole guy gets hurt so they fall in love or some other weird thingy. This is just a fic dealing with the chars feelings! JUST that so don't worry! Well hope you like it. I'll get the other parts up soon.  
  
Disclaimer I don't own any of the chars or Gundam Wing  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Standing in the doorway of the large library, Relena looked around at the image of the sunlight streaming through the large 15-foot windows. Light covered nearly the entire room, covering every crack and corner. Dust floated hazily in the light causing the light to take on a seemingly solid form, streaming in through the windows in beams. As a bird flew by she couldn't help, but feel that the pilot in the room should be watching the coast and city through the decorated windows, rather then typing away in some corner on the computer.  
  
In fact the young pilot was so close to the window that all he'd have to do is turn his head slightly to see outwards. Yet, he remained trained on his screen, playing the perfect soldier, oblivious to the scenery around him.  
  
She turned and went back to watching as Heero typed away at his laptop, updating the Sanct Kingdom's security files. The brown haired pilot had been working nonstop since after the fight with Barton and Relena honestly believed he was obviously trying to cover up his feelings about his Gundam being destroyed.  
  
"Relena?" said Heero quietly, snapping her out of her thoughts. Her heart leapt as it always did when he said her name and she smiled, even knowing he hadn't even looked away from the screen of his computer. It was enough wasn't it that she was even in his thoughts wasn't it?  
  
"Yes, Heero?" asked Relena stepping more into the room. Her long skirt trailed and rippled slightly behind her as she moved.  
  
"Is there something I can do for you?" asked Heero. He looked at her this time for a moment, he didn't betray any emotion for her across his face, but he didn't show any annoyance either.  
  
"Huh, Heero?" she looked at him confused.  
  
Heero turned back to his laptop and resumed his typing, "You've been standing there for the last few minutes. I was wondering if you needed something?"  
  
//Just for you to show some emotion towards me, Heero. Something for me to tie my hopes on//, she thought to herself. He had shown he wanted to be near her at least by taking up his job as security for the kingdom, but so far she wasn't sure if it was just friendship he wanted or if it was something more. Of course if he had wanted friendship he probably would have chosen to work with Duo, not her.  
  
She blushed a little bit as she realized she had trailed off again when Heero turned to look at her. His face showed a trace of worry this time, no doubt because she hadn't spoken. She couldn't believe she had just been standing here staring at him all this time.  
  
"Sorry, Heero. It's nothing, I was just lost in my thoughts." She looked down, unable to quite look into those blue eyes she had grown so fond of.  
  
"Hnn." Came Heero's usual response as he went back to work.  
  
Staying for a little bit longer, watching him type, she left down the hall. The sound of his typing seemed to follow her until she grew out of range.  
  
"Good morning Miss. Relena." Came a voice from in front of her. Standing in one of the many doors of the Peacecraft mansion was Dorothy. The young girl was leaning against the inside of the doorframe, half outside of the room and half in the hallway, her long blonde hair trailed out and waved slightly at the little movements she made.  
  
"Good morning Miss. Dorothy." Said Relena giving her her usual polite smile to her helper.  
  
Dorothy smiled back and pushed herself off the doorframe, "I figured I might find you here."  
  
Relena looked at the girl, trying to give her her best at a confused face. Somehow she figured that the girl knew of her frequent visits she had been paying Heero over the past few days. "How so?"   
  
"Why, because Heero's here Miss. Relena." Relena's face drooped a little as the longhaired girl continued. "Where ever that dark young man goes you always seem so sure to follow."  
  
Relena blushed a little and nodded. She had always made it known that she had feelings for the dark Heero Yui, but it was still somewhat embarrassing to have someone come out and call her on it. Especially when she didn't know how he felt about her.  
  
Dorothy smiled and continued while giving Relena her usual look over. Relena sometimes felt a little uncomfortable under the girls gaze, "The representatives of the two nations your consoling in peace agreements have just arrived. They're waiting in the study as we speak."  
  
Relena nodded again. The two countries that had sent the representatives had been at war for several years. Both countries had had many losses on both sides and the recent peace had made them want to end their war. Unfortunately neither wanted to lay down their arms first in fear the other would take advantage.  
  
She sighed knowing that she would have to deal with many more of these types of conferences before true peace could be obtained on Earth. And each one of those cases wouldn't be solved in one meeting, no matter how good of a diplomat she was. "I suppose I'll go take care of it then. I'll see you later Miss. Dorothy."  
  
Relena started walking down the hall as Dorothy replied in kind, "Good day Miss. Relena," the blonde paused for a moment and laughed slightly in her own little way, "And remember if you don't stand up and talk with him, you may not get him at all."  
  
Relena turned at this surprised, wanting to ask the girl what she meant by that, but all she saw was the last of the girl's hair disappear around the corner. She would have followed her and asked, but she had business to attend to.   
  
//Such is the life of a Sanct kingdom representative, she thought to herself as she turned and walked towards her personal study.//  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Heero grunted and turned back to his computer after Relena had answered his question. As he tried to concentrate on his work he was growing even more aware then he would have liked of Relena's lingering presence at the door. After a minute of quiet awkwardness though that he silently counted to himself, she left. Continuing to type away at his work for a moment he waited till she was out of earshot before closing the laptops lid.  
  
His heart pounded slightly as he held the image of her standing in the doorway of the library, her eyes deep in thought. He had been worried at the time when she had not answered him, thinking that maybe another crisis had happened that required his help, but, she had just replied that it was nothing. Nothing at all. He of course knew otherwise, he knew she had feelings for him.  
  
What caused his heart to pound though was the fact that she had been so close to him and much more, seeming to be watching him. The fact that he had known and cherished that she had been there all the time she was standing near him. For reasons unknown to him he felt a little scared, a feeling largely unknown to him, at this new other feeling. He had felt this way a few times about her, even worried about her when she had been in trouble a few times, yet over the past few days since the Bartom incident he had been becoming acutely aware of her.   
  
He wasn't sure if he wanted to follow his feelings this time, though, he had even thought of leaving his job here to go work with Duo. To escape the problem that faced him here, but he stayed still anyway and the words he had once told Trowa went through his heads almost daily. "You have to follow your emotions."  
  
And for the most part he had done just that, but sitting here in the library, thinking about her, made him unsure of what those feelings truly were. He knew he cared for her and that he wanted to be near her, but could he really go as far as to come out and tell her? His entire life his emotions had always been hidden from others since the incident with the little girl and his mission, even knowing he till acted on them. He didn't want to risk hurting another person like that again or was it he didn't want to hurt himself.  
  
"You seem awfully thoughtful today, Heero Yui." Said Dorothy from the doorway, snapping him out of his thoughts. He chastised himself for having not heard her walk down the hallway. For not being the perfect soldier that he must always try and be.  
  
"Is there something that I can do for you?" asked Heero for the second time today. He tried to mask his face the best he could as the girl looked him over. She always seemed to be trying to tell what the person she was talking to was thinking.  
  
"Nothing at all Mr. Yui." Said Dorothy smiling. She walked in, almost dancing in her usual fashion, over to the window and looked out. "The question is what can you do for Miss. Relena."  
  
Heero glared at her, following his usual instinct of suspicion. He felt she had something in mind that he wasn't going to like. Something that she was going to say that he didn't want to hear. "What do you mean by that?"  
  
Dorothy looked out the window and smiled. Leaning out the window she took a deep breath of the saltwater air and admiring the scenery she half turned towards Heero without looking away from the sight of the coast. "It's a beautiful day today isn't it?"  
  
"Get to the point." Said Heero, making sure his voice betrayed no anger or feeling in it. Hi face remained the same as always, cautious but not telling what he was thinking.  
  
Dorothy smiled a little and her dark forked eyebrows lowered slightly as she turned to him, looking at him as if he was trying to hide something. Which in fact he was.  
  
"Why what I mean is that the two of you are perfect for each other." She swirled a little with her arms out stretched and sat down on the windowsill. Her hair fluttered a little as the outside breeze caught it. "The problem is that neither of you will speak up for yourselfs. Even Miss. Relena has seemed to stray away from the subject."  
  
"Hnn." Heero glared at her some more. A slight trace of anger flickered through his eyes, flashing in the sunlight.  
  
"That girl is obviously infatuated with you but still fears that'll you'll reject her totally." She took a deep breath. "So shes restricted herself to obviously being content with just being by your side for the time.. But if neither of you speak up for your feelings, you may just lose each other." She seemed to frown a little. "No man or woman can go on for ever simply following a love without ever speaking it, it just isn't done."  
  
Heero didn't say anything, his mind blanked out from not wanting to hear what she was saying. Not wanting to hear the thought that had been voiced in his head several times over in the past few days.  
  
"One of you needs to come forward and if it is not Relena to make the final move in this dance of yours then it must be you, yourself." Dorothy reached into her pocket and pulled out two small pieces of paper. As she handed it to him he could see that they where two tickets for a carnival.   
  
"I suggest that you try and act on your emotions Mr. Heero Yui and take her out. I happen to know for a fact that Duo, Hilde, Trowa and Quatre are going to go to the carnival that is on the L4 colony. I would suggest meeting with them there after inviting Relena. If nothing else it may help you both to deal with your feelings towards each other while giving you a little sense of security to be with your friends."  
  
With this she smiled and walked over to the doorway, "Goodbye and good luck, Mr. Yui."  
  
Heero looked at the two tickets as she left. The thoughts turned in his head that he wasn't sure he liked and his heart started to pound again as he thought of Relena.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Authors note: So how'd you all like it? *Gets more romance books thrown at him well people tell him to ACTUALLY read one so I know what the heck I'm talking about* Hey no fair I don't throw books at you! *Little kid comes up and kicks him the shin again.* Ouchie! *Hops around on one leg while grabbing his other* Well anyway the whole story will be like this…….. well not entirely cause they don't dwell on the thingy that this part concentrated on forever. Anyway if you like it please review. If you don't, please review. I'm open for ideas but just remember I may not use them, but I'll consider the ones that ARE serious. Well see yah and please read my other fics! Their not all romnce I actually got humor AND serious fics! Really, I'm not kidding! *backs away with fear in his eyes* why are you looking at me like that? What are you grinning about? *sakuya appears from Tenchi in Tokyo. Zenith runs away screaming like a little girl since he fears the evil girl more then anything else in the world (even Relena).* YIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! EVVVVVVIIIIIIILLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!! EMBODIEMENT OF CRAPPY ROMANCE!!!!!!! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES PEOPLE!!!!!! THIS IS NOT A DRILL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  



End file.
